Chocolates
by Aburame Akemi
Summary: Lo  hise  un  dia  que  tenia  un  poco  de  hambre  y  estaba  comiendo  chocolate  es  YAOI  conste  estan  abisados  el  entrar  es  su  propia  voluntad  GUS  4  SPECTRA


**Chocolates**

Hola bueno lamento estar muerta tanto tiempo pero me castigaron la compu y hasta ahora pude subir una historia conste que es yaoi así que si no les gusta no lo lean es Gus Spectra es rara pero así soy yo por cierto de vez en cuando hablara iLiS mi Yami así que discúlpenla

ILiS:!CALLATE¡ tú eres más malvada que yo

Kichi: Ven lo que les digo

*pensamientos*

-dialogo-;-hablando con sigo mismo-

(N/a)

Cuando Gus paseaba por la tierra(N/a ya saben cuando están atrapados)paso enfrente de una chocolatería-Me pregunto si al maestro Spectra le gustaran, supongo que solo hay una forma de averiguarlo es comprando unos cuantos ojala y le gusten-Gus entro a la tienda, saliendo con dos cajas y dirigiéndose al almacén donde se habían ocultado (iLiS: No se fue a la playa Yo: Cállate Yami),al llegar ahí descubrió a Spectra hablando con alguien por teléfono(N/a el que aparece cuando mirra se comunica con él)y por la sonrisa en su cara Gus supuso que quien fuera o de lo que se estuviera hablando lo hacía muy feliz, Gus solo miro con tristeza hacia el suelo*Es una lástima que yo no pueda hacer sonreír así al maestro Spectra, daría lo que fuera por verlo sonreír así por mi aunque sea aún vez(iLiS: Que cursi me salió este muchacho Yo: Déjalo ser quieres)*

Spectra ya había notado la presencia de Gus, pero decidió terminar su llamada ya que esa era su prioridad; después de la meditación de Gus=D el peliazul(súper original no?;D)oyó que se cortaba la comunicación así que levanto la mirada mientras Spectra caminaba hacia el-Gus prepárate porque dentro de poco abandonaremos este lugar he hablado con mirra(N/a por eso mencione el teléfono iLiS: Mas obvia si quieres no?)y está de acuerdo en ayudarnos para trasladarnos a New Vestroia-en ese momento Spectra reparo en las cajas que traía su fiel sirviente(iLiS: Ese sí que es ciego Yo: O te callas o yo lo hago tu elige)cuando iba a preguntar por ellas Gus se las ofreció algo sonrojado-Son para usted(iLiS: No para el rey de roma Yo: Cállate ya)Maestro Spectra supuse que le gustarían-Gus no podía ni ver la cara de Spectra pero de repente sintió como le quitaba una de las cajas y como Spectra tomaba su mano jalándolo hasta que se sentaron en unas cajas-Come conmigo por favor Gus-dijo Spectra ya habiendo sacado unos chocolates, haciendo sonreír a Gus por el ofrecimiento-Como usted desee Maestro Spectra-tomando el también unos chocolates

Tras comer unos cuantos en silencio Spectra vio unos que lo hicieron sonreír-Son chocolates rellenos Gus(N/a ya saben los que tienen vino u esas cosas)-el aluido solo asintió sin ver la macabra sonrisa que se formaba en el rostro de su Maestro-Podrías probarlos y decirme si están buenos-Gus solo tomo uno de los chocolates y lo mordió, pero al hacerlo un poco del relleno fue a parar a sus labios sin que este se diera cuenta, Spectra al notarlo se fue acercando a él lentamente-Sucede algo Maestro Spectra tengo algo en la cara o-pero el pobre chico(huy si claro pobre)fue interrumpido bruscamente por Spectra ya que este paso su lengua por sus labios y ahora casi literalmente se lo estaba comiendo, pero Gus aun un poco apenado paso sus brazos por el cuello de Spectra devolviendo el beso, en ese momento le obligo a abrir la boca para introducir su lengua en el, estuvieron así un rato antes de separarse con un Gus totalmente sonrojado-Sabes Gus muchos dicen que el chocolate es el dulce más rico y adictivo del mundo(N/a es cierto mínimo eso digo yo)pero creo que tus labios son mínimo mil veces mejor-dijo Spectra antes de volver a besarlo en esa oscura noche

Y que le pareció bien mal regular opinen se acepta tomates maldiciones amenazas de muerte y mas y por cierto si notaron la falta de mi Yami es que al final la pude callar(Se ve a iLiS amarrada a una silla y con cinta adhesiva en la boca) opiniones y después intentaré subir un Link,Hyldron rara pero me gusta la pareja en si así que SAYONARA =D


End file.
